Mio Takamiya
Origin: 'Date A Live '''Alias/Aka: '''The Spirit of Origin, Phantom, Deus '''Classification: '''Original Spirit 'Threat level: 'At least Celestial+ '''Age: '''30+ '''Gender: '''Female '''Powers and abilities: '''Spiritual Physiology, Immortality (Type 1 & 11) (As the ruler of Ain Soph Aur, an Angel that ruled over the concept of life & death, she literally has no "death"), Death Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Created the Spirit World, and modified its law as she wants), Power Bestowal (She's the Creator of Sephira Crystals, the source of spiritual power), Conceptual Manipulation, Reality Warping, BFR (Was able to overwrite the real universe into the Spirit World in an instant), Existence Erasure , Causality Manipulation (As well as completely ruled the Spirit World, she could also revert the causality phenomenon), Regeneration (Low-Godly) as the existence of pure spirit. 'Physical strength: 'Unknown 'Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Universe level+ (Created and completely ruled over the Spirit World, which described as a world similar to the endless universe. Could warp the entire Spirit World at will, as well as modified its law, the Spirit World will do anything she wants), At least Low Multiverse level with Ain (Ain envelopes the whole cosmos and erasing anyone she wants, she could even extinguish all existence, as well as the real universe) Durability: Universe level+ 'with Ain Soph (Could alter the law of causality, overwrites the real universe, controlling the whole Spirit World to defend herself) 'Speed: At least FTL (Kept up with Complete Form Tohka, which is far superior to her inverse form who could on par with Mukuro) Intelligence: 'Extremely High (Was able to learn everything about human world on the first day she was born) 'Stamina: 'Immense (Fought every Spirits and didn't show any sign exhaustion. She's the embodiment of Reiryoku in the entire world) 'Range: Universal+ to Low Multiversal Standard equipment: None Noteworthy Techniques & Abilities Sephira Possession — '''as the Creator of Sephira Crystals, the Spirit of Origin ruled over all Sephiras, possibly having each ability of them '''Ain Soph Aur — The light that governs over life and death. This Angel manifested as Mayuri (The spirit existed in DAL Movie: Mayuri Judgement) enveloped in a pure white shining petals. As the white petals scattered, they literally gave "death" to anyone & anything bathed in the light of those petals, even non-living being could be imbued with the concept of death, and dying as they get bathed by the lights of Ain Soph Aur '''Ain Soph — '''This Angel has no physical form, it was the Spirit World itself. The Spirit World is an infinite space without law of physics, and Mio could warp its entirety, altering the law of causality, as well as overwriting the real universe into the Spirit World on a whim. '''Ain — '''The Ultimate Void. This angel has no form, it was an ability to envelop the whole cosmos with blinding light, and erase whatever Mio wants, ignoring all laws and just erasing the target completely. She could even erase All of Existence with this ability Further Explaination Mio Takamiya's Respect Thread Category:Date A Live Category:Female Category:Threat level Celestial Category:FTL speeds Category:Animanga Category:Light novel Category:Antagonist